Hogwarts Though Her Eyes
by BengalTiger AKA DarkWolf215
Summary: **FORMERLY KNOWN AS UNTITLED**Thanks Vondooby**Chapter 002 up**Starts off when Lily gets her letter, then moves to when she's in fifth year... R/R...
1. Chapter I

**Untitled (Will soon have a title)**

****

A/N: Ugh…  sorry you HP fans for my lazy-ness!  I also apologize GREATLY for deleting my other HP stories, and I swear to you that I'll make it up to you!  I swear it!  Please forgive me!  Ooh, and could you people please suggest some titles maybe?  The first 3 titles given to me will be voted upon…

James: God what is she desperate?

Sirius: Y – 

Lily: No, she's not desperate, just stressed out.  There's a gal at school beating her up.

  
A/N: And I'm a good kid, with lots of friends, and I get beat up…  grrr… **hunts down the other person**

Lily: Well, she doesn't own us –

James: She doesn't?  Yay! **Runs away**

Lily: Only owns the plot… -_-

Harry: Which is 'bout you and my dad! **Jumps up and down happily**

Lily: **Thwacks Harry over the head with a newspaper** Down boy…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily Evans woke up.  Monday.  It was exactly a week before school started, and, she wasn't so happy, because she would, yet again, be going to the same school as her sister, Petunia.  She looked at her bedside clock, which, yet again, Petunia had turned her alarm off so it wouldn't go off to wake her.  Lily knew this for it was 10:30 in the morning, and her alarm should have gone off in her ear sometime around 5:30 in the morning. ((A/N: My God that's when I wake up!))

Lily sat up and stretched.  Her feet hardly touched the floor from her perch on the bed.  She slid off the edge of the bed, and pulled on a robe, and headed downstairs to the smell of bacon.  She loved bacon.

When she got downstairs, she was greeted with a glare from Petunia, but she got a glare every morning from Petunia in place of a welcome, so she simply ignored it.  "Good morning dear," her mother said, putting the plate of bacon onto the table.  "How was your sleep?"

Lily smiled.  "I had a wonderful sleep mom.  You?"

"Yes dear, so did I," she smiled, and went to get the toast.

"Here mom, let me help," Lily said, getting up and taking the toast instead of her mom, placing it on the table.  Mrs. Evans was remotely surprised, but hid it well; Petunia was just so angry because of it.  To her, Lily always had one way or another of getting her mother's attention and affection, while Petunia sat alone usually.

"Thank you," Mrs. Evans said, sitting down at the table.  Mr. Evans put down the paper and got ready to eat.  It was a silent breakfast, until about mid-way through, when a large bird flew through the open kitchen window, and landed elegantly on Lily's shoulder.

"Is that your pet you freak?" Petunia spat, and Lily stuck her tongue out at her, and noticing the envelope in the large owl's beak, she removed it, and looked at the back of it.

"It's a letter for me…  but why would somebody send it by way of an owl?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, filthy animals to have in the house…" Mrs. Evans said, watching the owl, which was eyeing the bacon.  Lily looked at the owl, and then picked up one piece of bacon, and gave it to the owl.  Everyone expected it to then just steal all the bacon, but it seemed quite satisfied, and flew out the window again.

"Open it Lily," Mr. Evans said, looking at the letter.  Lily snapped back to her senses and nodded, and gently broke the seal of the envelope and opened it, pulling out some pieces of parchment, and a train ticket.  Lily furrowed her brows in curiosity, and unfolded the pieces of parchment, and began to read the letters outloud, then looked up at her mother.  How could this be true?  She wished they had someone to ask if it was true or not, but, they might as well try, and go to the train station on September the first just to check.

And that was what the family planned to do.  Petunia had gone to her room long before, slamming the door behind her.  Now all Lily had to do was wait and find out if it was for real, and, luckily, September the first was a Sunday…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On September the first they did indeed go to the train station.  Petunia sat in the car though.  Lily walked around the train station.  "How am I s'posed to find Platform 9 and ¾ if it's here?" she asked her parents, they had gotten her all her school supplies, except a pet, so that way, she wouldn't look so strange in the train station if it was only a prank.

But then the answer seemed to come.  Mr. Evans had been staring off into space when he saw three boys run through one of the barriers between platforms 9 and 10.  "The same way they did…  however they did it, c'mon, let's ask the fourth boy and his mother…" and so they went over to them.  The woman was obviously the boy's mother, their eyes were the same, and so was their hair color.  The boy had messy black hair, and chocolate brown eyes.  The woman jumped when they came to her, and the boy was just about to run to the platform, but stopped, looking at them through his glasses.  He had an owl in a cage on top of his cart.  A Great Horned Owl.

"Er – excuse me, could you tell our daughter how the other three boys got onto the platform?  It's her first year, she doesn't know how…" the woman smiled at Mr. Evans' words, and nodded.

"James, c'mere!" the boy nodded, and walked over to his mother and the Evans family.  The owl cooed, and ruffled its feathers.  "Show this young lady how to get onto the platform.  She's muggle born, she won't know how." James nodded.

"C'mon," he said to Lily, and motioned for her to come with him, she did so.  "You have to run at the barrier between those two platforms.  You won't run into the barrier and fall over, you'll get through.  You go first, wait for me, I'll come in right after you, to make sure you got through.  Okay?" Lily nodded.  She did as she was told, and was amazed to find herself on a platform, a large, scarlet steam engine in front of her.

Her mouth was open slightly in awe, and she was so enchanted by the sight she didn't see the raven-haired boy come through the platform after her, stopping beside her.  "Ooh good, your parents wanted me to make sure you're all right, and that you got through," James smiled at her.  It was a handsome smile.  "Well, I should go and catch up with my friends, I'll see you at Hogwarts!  If you can't find a train compartment, come and try to find ours!" he said, as he began to walk away.  "Ooh, and by the way, my name's James!"

"Bye James!  My name's Lily!" and with that, Lily went to load her stuff onto the train, wishing she had a pet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily had found a compartment, and the train had already made it to Hogwarts.  The first-years, Lily included, were taking boats to the school with a large, burly man named Hagrid.  Lily already liked Hagrid.

After they got to the school, they were herded into the front hall in front of two, large oak doors.  Soon, after a short lecture from a teacher known as Professor McGonagall, they were lead into the Great Hall to be sorted.  Lily was very nervous, and soon her name was called.

It took the hat a while to sort her, but soon it called out 'Gryffindor!' Lily had already made quite a few friends on the train, and when most of them were sorted into Gryffindor, she knew it would make the entire school year a lot more fun.

Especially when she heard an explosion from the Slytherin table, and saw the Slytherins had all turned into frogs, or snakes, or spiders, and were crawling all over their chairs in surprise, and heard a roar of laughter from James, and the friends he had left to go and find back at the train station.  This year would be very worth Lily's while.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the first few years of Hogwarts classes, Lily was absolutely ecstatic about going back the next year.  She was now in her fifth year, and was very excited.  She hadn't become friends with James and the Marauders, figuring they were a group best left alone, but, she had her thoughts like a lot of the other girls about the certain boys in that four-man group of pranksters…

She woke very early that morning, the last day of summer, the last day she'd be stuck in this hell hole with her sister, Petunia, until the next summer.  She still didn't have a pet for Hogwarts, but it didn't matter.  How often did she send letters to her parents anyways?  They knew to come and pick her up at the train station every holiday, every summer.  And if there was an emergency, they would always somehow contact Dumbledore, and he would easily tell Lily any overly important news.

Lily went down for an early breakfast, to find only her father there, who was just getting ready to leave.  "I won't be home when you get home daddy," Lily said, and hugged him before he left.  "I'll see you in the holidays!" she smiled, and so did he, ruffling her red hair affectionately.

"Good bye dear, have a good year, and stay away from boys," he said, teasingly, and kissed her forehead, then left for work.

Lily made her own breakfast, and ate it quickly, but she was still very excited.  She ran upstairs, and jumped onto her sister's bed, just needing to do something overly active to get all her excitement out.

"Buzz off you little freak…" Petunia pulled the covers over her head, but Lily pulled them back down.

"No, I want to say good morning!  And good boy, for I shall not be here when mom comes back," Lily said, acting dramatic.

"Thank God…  and did you say good BOY?" Petunia shot up.  Lily grinned sheepishly, and then ran out of the room, down the stairs, and to the small, but beautiful back garden they had, Petunia's yells behind her.

Lily laughed when she got out into her backyard, watching as the sky began to brighten with the sunrise.  "It's beautiful, isn't it Lil?" a voice said from behind her, and Lily spun around.

There was her best friend, Arabella Figg, known mostly for her gigantic crush on Sirius Black, standing behind her.  Lily hugged her friend, then pulled away and nodded.

"My, my Lil, you're certainly overjoyed today!" Arabella said, grinning.

"You are too!  You're grinning from ear to ear!  I mean, we're FINALLY going back to Hogwarts!  I can finally get away from my sister and be with my friends and great teachers again!" Lily said, jumping up and down with excitement.

Arabella laughed.  "I can't wait to see how you greet the others.  And yes, this year, I know, is going to be something to look forward too.  Especially with all the new pranks I just KNOW Sirius and James have come up with!"

"Yes!  I can't wait to see what they do to the Slytherins this year!" Lily exclaimed.  Arabella suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Lily, how did you know how to get on the platform when you first came to Hogwarts if you were muggle born?" she asked curiously.

Lily grinned.  "A little raven-haired angel with glasses told me."

"My God you like James Potter don't you?  Don't you?" Arabella grinned, and Lily blushed.

"No, but I won't deny he's good-looking, and he does look like an angel, when you think about it.  Only minus the wings and the halo…"

"Lil, if James were an angel, his halo would be crooked…" Arabella grinned, and Lily smiled and laughed a bit.

"Too true!  Too true!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Time sure flew by.  Arabella stayed at Lily's until it was time to leave, and then Mrs. Evans offered to drive both of them, since Petunia was staying home, and Arabella accepted thankfully.

Soon they were at Kings Cross Station, and then on the platform, loading their luggage onto the train.  As they did so, Sirius poked his head out from the compartment window, right beside where the girls were storing their luggage currently.

"Hullo lovely ladies," Sirius greeted, and both of them looked at him.  Arabella blushed, and Lily rolled her eyes.  "Why no blush Flower?" Sirius asked Lily.

Lily smiled.  "Because, I don't find you charming, I find you stupid."  
  


The other three boys could be heard laughing at that inside the compartment, but Sirius pouted.  "That was mean…  I gonna tell mommy…" he pulled his head into the compartment, and then said, loud enough for the girls to hear.  "Mommy James, Flower's makin' fun of me again."

That made the boys laugh harder, and the girls crack amused smiles and some snickering.

"What d'you say we go and crash their laughing party?" Arabella asked enthusiastically.  "Maybe we can all become better friends that way!"

  
Lily grinned, knowing Arabella's ulterior motive, but agreed.  "Sounds like fun.  You think they're ticklish?"

"Even if they aren't, we can make them ticklish!" Arabella grinned, and Lily laughed.  The two girls finished with their luggage and ran onto the train, running to James, Sirius, Remus and Peter's compartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soon, however, the train pulled up to Hogwarts, and the girls and boys fun was over for the time being.  They all went inside and sat together, Lily between James and Sirius, and Arabella across from Sirius with Peter beside her and Remus across from James.

  
Lily didn't like the way Peter was looking at her, and James could tell, so could Sirius, Remus, and Arabella.

The start of the year ceremonies began, and before the feast came, the poor Slytherins had gotten one of the Marauders' pranks…  along with Peter, and only Peter.  Their voices went high, and cracked terribly when they talked, and they could only talk in Latin.

Yes…  Lily thought.  This will be quite a year…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: My God that was long…  Ugh…  sore arms…  shoulders…  entire body… stiff… **falls over** **TwitchTwitch**


	2. Chapter II

**Untitled (still need help…)**

****

**A/N:** Argh!  I still need help on the stinkin' title… but anyways, I'm not going to hold you here for as long as I held you up in the first chapter, this is a really good story, honest!  And my goal for chapters is 54, but, if I can get enough encouragement, I will write more than that.  Thank y'all.

**James:** Now on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And Lily had been right; it would be quite the year.  The Marauders this year had some of the best pranks out there, and the Quidditch was starting up soon, making all the Quidditch team members ecstatic.  And that caused an effect on everyone's schoolwork.  They were so excited about Quidditch, the schoolwork never got done.  And you can imagine how the Professors felt about that.

This year James had been announced Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, and was still Seeker, and had been for 4 years so far, since he was in second year.  Lily loved watching the Quidditch with her best friend, Arabella Figg.  Arabella usually choose to cheer on Sirius, and Lily always cheered on the entire team.  Sirius was a Chaser, and had also been on the team since second year.

Lily had been noticing more and more about Remus as they became closer and closer friends with the Marauders.  He seemed tired and rugged for part of the month each month, and Lily got worried.  She had talked to Arabella about it, and Arabella had absolutely no idea what was going on.

The Marauders on the other hand didn't seem to see anything wrong with Remus at all; it was as if this was a normal thing for Remus, to be tired and rugged for parts of the month each month of the year.  Lily had tried to ask the boys, but all they did was brush it off as if it were nothing.  So all Lily and Arabella could do was sigh, and just hope that their friend would be all right.

Before they knew it, it was Christmas.  Lily was to be picked up by her parents on December 1st, and she realized she really wanted her friends to come with her.  But Arabella already had plans to have Sirius stay over.

  
Currently Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor common room on one of the armchairs in front of the fire, her legs dangling over one arm of the chair, and her head resting on the other.  She was thinking all of this over.  She was going to invite James, and Remus.  She didn't want to invite Peter over for the holidays.  He was too…  rat-like, as Arabella had put it for Lily.  

And Lily had to have whole-heartedly agreed to that.  But, Lily still had a dilemma…  she didn't have an owl to send her letter asking her parents if James and Remus could stay for the holidays…

Already Remus and James had asked their parents if they could go to Lily's, and if her parents said no they said that they'd just stay at the school, and their parents said it was perfectly fine.  As Lily thought this over, she was aimlessly swishing her wand, and just as the Marauders walked into the common room, and accidentally she turned Sirius into a person with webbed, blue hands, and webbed, blue feet and fan-like blue ears.  

"Oops… sorry Sirius…" she said, blushing a bit out of embarrassment.

James and Remus laughed at the sight of the 'fish man'.  "And I shall call you, Fish Man," James said to Sirius, and Sirius glared at him, and when he opened his mouth to speak, only bubbles came out, and that caused James to near fall over out of laughter.

Lily did the counter-curse, and Sirius glared at James.  "Prongs…  you're gonna get it…" James stuck his tongue out at Sirius, and Sirius tackled him.  Both boys were now in a fully-fledged wrestling match on the floor of the Gryffindor common room.  

Remus laughed as he watched them, and Peter let out some tiny squeaks and snorts, which Lily could only assume was laughter.

"Hey, c'mon you two, break it up," Lily said, as she walked over to them.  The boys grinned up at her, and stopped their wrestling.  "I still have that problem, Remus, James.  I can't owl my parents, I don't have an owl, and all the school owls are being used."

"Why don't you use my owl?" James asked.  He still had that elegant Great Horned Owl from when she had first met him.  She found out the owl's name was Devlin.  Why she hadn't figured that out yet…

"You'd let me use your owl?  But Devlin won't listen to me…" Lily said, and James shrugged.

"Yeah, but he'll listen to me, all you have to do is write the letter, I'll send Devlin to your parents with it.  I mean, that's the easy part," James said, and Remus nodded simply.  Lily thought this over a bit, and then nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, Potter, I'll use Devlin, just let me go and write the note, you boys…  do whatever you were planning on doing…" Lily said, getting up to find some parchment and a quill, and to start writing the letter at a table.  She was done the letter faster than she had thought she would be, and was just reading it over as James left to get Devlin.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How have you two been doing?  I've been doing fine here at school.  This year I have become close friends with the Marauders.  We were friends before, but were distant, now we're all close friends.  _

_We're like a posse that includes Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and me.  And occasionally a boy named Peter Pettigrew, but he's really annoying, and reminds me and Arabella of a rat.  Anyways, I was wondering if possibly James and Remus could come and stay at our house?  James Potter is the boy that showed me how to get onto the Platform back in first year.  Anyways, do you think they could possibly stay over at our house for the Christmas holidays?  _

_They're allowed, I just have to ask.  If you say no, they said they'd just stay at the school.  I asked if Arabella would like to, but she already has Sirius staying at her house for the Christmas holidays.  _

_Ooh, and daddy, don't worry, James Potter and Remus Lupin, as mischief making as they are, are really nice boys, and they won't hurt me, or any of you, including Petunia, in any way, shape or form, I promise.  And if they do, I'll kick them out for you.  Devlin doesn't accept thank you treats from anybody, so just reply to the letter, give it to him and he'll leave, he doesn't need any bacon or anything, he won't even accept any from James!_

_Love,_

_          Lily_

Lily smiled at her note, then rolled it up, and tied it closed with a red and green ribbon.  Just as James and Remus came in with Devlin.  "Thanks a lot James, and I sure hope they say yes to you two." The boys smiled and nodded, and James gently took the note from Lily and tied it to Devlin's leg.

Devlin then flew out the window, not to be seen for 3 days.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three days later, Devlin returned, during the post in the morning at breakfast.  He dropped a letter in Lily's lap.  Another owl flew behind him, and dropped a red envelope in Sirius's lap.  Sirius got all nervous looking, and James gulped.  "A howler…  how'd you get a howler this time?"

"I dunno…" Sirius said, and opened the envelope reluctantly.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PULLING PRANKS ON THE SLYTHERINS MISTER BLACK?  HMMM?  YOU HEARD ME!  I SAID DON'T DO IT THIS YEAR, AND DON'T TORMENT THE FIRST YEARS!  AND YET HERE I AM, GETTING A LETTER FROM PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL TELLING ME YOU STARTLED THE FIRST YEARS THIS YEAR AND ON THE FIRST DAY ALONG WITH COUNTLESS OTHER OCCASSIONS!  I TELL YOU IF YOU WEREN'T GOING TO – "

And the ending was the part Sirius had dreaded…  the entire school would know…

**"ARABELLA FIGG'S HOUSE FOR CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS, I WOULD HAVE YOUR HEAD SERVED FOR OUR CHRISTMAS DINNER CENTER PIECE!  NOW DON'T DO IT AGAIN!  Love you dear; do well on your exams.  And good luck to you too James." **And then it stopped.

Arabella and Sirius were blushing furiously, and James blinked, so did Remus.  The rest of the hall was laughing hysterically, along with Peter, who James smacked in the back of the head, and Lily just watched in awe as the envelope ripped itself up.

"Ouch…" James said softly, and looked at Sirius.  "Well that was harsh, especially knowing your mom…"  Sirius shrugged, but then smiled slightly.

"Well, it could have been worse, right?" he said, and James and the group nodded in agreement to that, then went back to their breakfasts like everyone else had.  But then Lily remembered her note, and stopped eating to open it.  Remus and James looked at her, to wait for her to tell them.  Lily read the note from her parents.

_Dear Lily,_

_We're doing great dear, and it's nice to hear you've made some friends.  Who's owl was that?  Magnificent bird, beautiful, polite as well.  Of course, Petunia didn't like him one bit.  Petunia also didn't like your suggestion.  Already she has her fiancée coming over for the Christmas holidays, but only for one week.  I'll assume that you and your friends will be here for just a little over a month, am I correct?  Well, of course your friends can come.  It's not fair to only have Petunia allowed to have someone over for the Christmas holidays.  Your father's a bit nervous about it, but he said it was all right.  We'll see you in a couple of days dear; we'll meet you at the train station like we always do.  Good luck, and happy early Christmas._

_Love,_

_          Mom and Dad_

Lily grinned.  "You two can come!" she said happily, and James and Remus's eyes lit up excitedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And soon they were waiting patiently for Lily's parents just outside the train station, and soon her parents got there.

"Hello Lily!" Mrs. Evans said, and hugged her daughter.  Lily grinned, and hugged her father afterwards.  Her mother hugged James and Remus, and both boys returned the hug politely and smiled.  Her father shook hands with both boys. 

"Hello James, Remus," Mr. Evans greeted politely, and both boys smiled.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans," they said in unison, and the parents smiled.  These boys were much politer than Vernon, Petunia's fiancée, had been.  At least, they were politer, but were they more hard working?

"So, Petunia's getting married?" asked Lily as she opened the boot of the car, but James and Remus already began to load her luggage along with theirs in there, so Lily took the opportunity to talk to her parents.

Her mother nodded.  "Yes, and she's so excited about it.  Vernon's quite a business man, but he's not very hard working when it comes to physical activity…  but James and Remus certainly seem to be…"

Mrs. Evans was watching the boys, and watched as James let Devlin out of his cage, and then loaded the cage in, and Devlin flew ahead.  Remus then helped James close the boot and both boys walked over to Lily and her parents.  Lily smiled.

"She says you boys are hard working in the physical department," Lily said, looking at them, and both boys grinned.

"Thank you," they said.

"No, thank you for putting my stuff in the boot, now let's get going," Lily said, and got into the car, sitting between James and Remus in the back, while her father sat in the driver's seat and her mother in the passenger's seat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they got to Lily's small, but comfortable house, Devlin was already there, perched on the front steps, and Petunia was trying to shoo him away, but he just hooted at her.  When James got out of the car he whistled, and obediently Devlin flew to him, landing on his shoulder and nipping his ear affectionately.

James reached up a hand and stroked Devlin's head once, and then helped unload Lily's, his and Remus's stuff from the boot of the car.  Lily got to work dragging her stuff up to the house, and so did James, and Remus.

Devlin flew to Lily's mother, and perched on her shoulder.  Mrs. Evans seemed slightly surprised, but then smiled, and walked into the house behind Mr. Evans, and Petunia followed, scowling at the large, beautiful owl, who hooted at her again.         

"Here, I'll show you two where you get to sleep.  C'mon," Lily said, dragging her stuff up the stairs.  Remus and James followed, dragging their own stuff.

She showed the boys to her room first, and put her trunk at the bottom of her bed.  "I'll show you boys where you're sleeping, and then I'll come back and unpack my stuff.  You two can unpack as well."

She then lead them to two separate rooms, one was painted green, and one was painted light blue.  "Remus, you can sleep in the blue room, and James, you can sleep in the green room.  Both are spare rooms, since Petunia is usually at her fiancée's house, and so when she is here she sleeps on the couch or on my bedroom floor, or in the basement."

James and Remus nodded, and James went into the green room, and Remus into the blue one.  Both boys put their trunks at the bases of their beds and began to unpack.

Lily went to her room and unpacked, and when she was done, she lay on her back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  This would be a great Christmas.  As polite as James and Remus were being to Lily's parents, Lily knew that James and Remus would pull one, or two pranks on Petunia.  Simple, muggle pranks of course, but still pranks.

She couldn't wait to find out what she was getting for Christmas.  Before she knew it, it was time to go to bed.  She curled up under the covers of her bed, and fell asleep.

Petunia and Vernon were sleeping in the basement, her parents were sleeping in the room across from James's, and James and Remus, she knew, knowing them, were probably already asleep, or at least Remus was.

James was probably trying to fix one of his prank potions for the Slytherins.  She could hear him moving around in his room, and heard the faint 'poof' of the potion.

After a while though everything in James's room quieted down, and he had fallen asleep.  Not to wake until morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** My God I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to put up with writing long chapters…

**James: **As long as you want/need to…

**Sirius: **I swear to drunk I wasn't God when the moon jumped over the cow…

**James and BT (BengalTiger):** Freak… oO  and =^oO^= Meow…


End file.
